


A fixed point in time and space

by SecondSilk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sometimes thinks about Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fixed point in time and space

The sense of Jack, the fact of his presence and the impossibility of his existence, sat in the back of the Doctor's mind like a stone in his shoe: it itched, and the only relief the Doctor had found was in worrying at it—imagining meeting Jack again, planning what he'd say, fantasising what Jack had fantasised about him—it passed the time.


End file.
